White Petals
by mulaNa
Summary: In my country, BMW ends at their high school graduation after Topanga asks Cory to marry her. But I caught one episode when their in college and Angela and Shawn decides to take a "break" because Shawn met some girl during orientation. Well, this is my


Summary: In my country, BMW ends at their high school graduation after Topanga asks Cory to marry her. But I caught one episode when their in college and Angela and Shawn decides to take a "break" because Shawn met some girl during orientation. Well, this is my version what happened afterwards.  
  
Author's Notes: Haven't seen BMW since the series ended here in my country about 3 years ago so a LOT of facts might be wrong. E-mail me if you notice anything amiss. By the way, constructive criticisms are welcome. I have no idea what AU means so can someone tell me. This isn't going to be a Cory/Angela pairing BTW.  
  
Chapter One: The girl in the mirror  
Angela Moore wished desperately that her roommate, Topanga Lawrence hadn't picked the topic "Why youth of America are into the pop fad" for her creative writing assignment. The assignment requires Topanga and also Angela to listen non stop bubble gum music 24/7 until Topanga finishes her paper.  
  
"Topanga!" Angela groaned, covering her face with a pillow. She lifted it up an inch and said, "Just turn off Britney for one minute. Listen to something healthy, please! Put on Alanis. For the love of God! Turn that damn thing off!" Angela groaned when Britney started singing the intro for "Opps I did it again."  
  
Topanga looked up from typing her paper and laughed. "Chill, Angela. I just need a few more pages then I swear, Britney, Christina, Mandy, Jessica, Avril, N Sync goes straight to the bin."  
  
"Thank God! Make sure you chuck all of them especially Britney and Avril at the lowest part of the dump because I don't want some poor, homeless guy finding it and ..."  
  
"Point taken, Angela." Topanga interrupted with a smile. She lifted the stereo remote from the table and lowered the volume.  
  
"What book are you reading anyway?" Asked Topanga, not taking her eyes off the paper.  
  
"The torn skirt. Ruddy brilliant book."  
  
"Ruddy brilliant?" Topanga asked but Angela just waved her away.  
  
Half an hour later, Topanga let out a cry of joy and punched her fist in the air.  
  
"You are so gonna love me, Angel. I finished my paper like way ahead of schedule." Grinning, Topanga grabbed a stack of bright colored CDs on top of the stereo and put it in front of Angela. "Look at it carefully, darling cause that's the last time you'll ever see them."  
  
"Great." Angela said dryly. She eyed them warily. "But keep N Sync. N Sync is starting to grow on me." Angela picked three of the CD's and put them under her pillow. Topanga laughed and pulled Angela off the bed.  
  
"I am in dire need of coffee and some company. Let's go." She tossed Angela's brown sweater and slipped in a purple jumper.  
  
"I don't wanna go." Angela whined but she buttoned up her sweater anyway. "The things I do for you." She slipped in the book she was reading in her purse. "Let's go." She sighed.  
  
Topanga put the CD's in her purse and switched off the light on the way out. "Bye bye." She said as she dumped the CD's in the bin outside their room. She hurried to catch up with Angela.  
  
"Okay. Do you wanna catch a movie later or something. I hear Final Destination 2 is out alrea..." Topanga trailed off when she realized Angela wasn't paying any attention to her. Angela was staring at the coffee house, her face paling slightly. Topanga followed Angela's gaze and understood why Angela looked so shaken.  
  
Angela's ex-boyfriend, Shawn Hunter was walking out from the coffee house with Jessica, a girl he met at the orientation. Both of them had a cup of coffee to go and was laughing. Shawn brushed a strand of Jessica's hair behind and the two of them stared at each other for a long time before walking again. Thankfully, none of them noticed Angela or Topanga.  
  
"It must hurt, huh?" Asked Topanga in a pitying tone. Angela shrugged.  
  
"So and so. You've had your share of break-ups too with Cory."  
  
"Yeah but with Cory, I somehow knew that we'll just make-up. But.."Topanga trailed off, blushing when she realized what she had said.  
  
"But with me and Shawn there's just no hope?" Asked Angela in a slightly raised tone.  
  
"No! That's not what I meant. You're strong you know that. I don't know how you can break up with a guy and remain friends. It's too painful."  
  
"It doesn't really hurt." Angela lied. She hated it when Topanga stared at her pityingly. Just because she was engaged and her love life was perfect...  
  
"Hey, listen. I'm going back to the dorm, ya. I just remembered I've got a paper due tomorrow and I haven't checked for spelling and grammar errors."  
  
Topanga eyed Angela for awhile as if to see if Angela was lying or not. Finally she gave in.  
  
"All right then. I'll be in Cory's room if you need anything." Angela nodded and headed towards her room.  
  
The minute she reached her room, she jumped straight on her bed without bothering to switch on the light.  
  
****Flashback. Yesterday. In Angela and Topanga's room.****  
  
Angela was typing her term paper when she the door knocked. She reluctantly opened it for she was in no mood for company.  
  
"Oh, hey Cory." Angela greeted. She never really knew Cory. She hung out with him often but was never close. "Topanga's not here."  
  
"Oh, um. Actually," It was then Angela noticed that her curly haired friend looked actually nervous. "I'm not looking for Topanga. Do you mind if I hang out here for awhile?"  
  
"Uh, okay." Angela squinted her eyes suspiciously as she made room for Cory to enter. "Have a seat." She made a gesture to the studying chair she had. "So, um, what's up Core?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
Silence.  
  
"Um, Angela."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I know the two of us don't talk that often but I was wondering if we could ...I don't know..hang?"  
  
Angela had a hunch on what Cory was about to say but she played dumb.  
  
"Why the sudden interest now?" Angela feigned innocence.  
  
"Okay, Angela. I'll just beat around the bush here. Why did you and Shawn split?"  
  
Angela sighed and got up. She started putting some of the items she needed in her backpack. "I'm not talking to you about this, Cory."  
  
"Please, Angela."  
  
"What do you want me to say? Shawn met some girl during Orientation. Shawn realizes that with me hanging around as his girlfriend, he wouldn't be able to live the life in college the way he has always wanted. You know, parties, chicks, dropping out classes. Shawn decides that we need to take a break. Shawn wants us to be just friends. Nothing to talk about."  
  
"Yeah. All that I got. But what about you? How do you feel?"  
  
Angela groaned and zipped up her backpack.  
  
"I'm not talking to you or anybody about this." And with that, she stormed out of her room and to the place Cory Matthews feared most; the Penn Brooke coed bathroom.  
  
Angela put her backpack on the bleacher and raked her hair with her fingers. She was so sure Cory wouldn't enter-until she heard the door open.  
  
"Cory!" Angela exclaimed. "You're terrified of this place."  
  
"Yeah well." Cory shrugged even though fear was plastered all over her face. Cory grabbed Angela's shoulder so she would face him. "Look, Angela. Shawn cares a great deal about you and Shawn's my best friend. Tell me how you feel, please."  
  
Angela felt her eyes moisten and tears threatened to fall but she blinked them away.  
  
No! Her heart cried out. You're Angela Moore! You don't cry because of some guy dumping you.  
  
"Look, Cory." She said weakly and that was the last straw. She burst into tears in the middle of deserted bathroom and her ex-boyfriends best friend was comforting her. "I love him so much, Cory." Angela said through sobs. "But this is what he wants."  
  
For the first time in her life, Angela opened up, and let someone see the soft side of her.  
  
"Hey, Cory." She called out later when Cory was about to leave. Cory turned back.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Cory smiled and saluted her.  
  
"And uh, don't tell anyone all right."  
  
Cory made a motion as if he was zipping his lips, bowed and left.  
  
*****End flashback**************  
  
'There's a girl in my mirror  
  
I wonder who she is  
  
Sometimes I think I know her  
  
Sometimes I really wish I did'  
  
To other people, Angela Moore has it all. Next to Topanga Lawrence and Mincus, Angela was the smartest in John Adam High. She had the looks. She was calm and didn't let anything affect her. Her parents moved all the time due to them being in the army so Angela didn't have over protective parents.  
  
'But there's a story in her eyes  
  
Lullabies and goodbyes  
  
When she's lookin' back at me  
  
I can tell her heart is broken easily'  
  
"It's all a facade!" Angela longed so much to scream those words. Aside from Cory, who yesterday had a little glimpse of who she really was, no one really knew Angela. Except for Shawn. Angela could still remember the first time Shawn asked her out when they were still in High School. Shawn made it clear it was just going to be a two weeks thing. And Angela understood. But the two weeks was like a dream. A dream she didn't want to end. But it did. As they sat there at Chubbies, Angela prayed that a miracle would happen. But it didn't. So, putting on a face that everyone was a familiar with, Angela grabbed her backpack, lifted her head high and left Chubbies. Weeks later, when Shawn interrupted her date with Ted, she was feeling in love with Shawn. And the feeling was mutual. Shawn knew her. And that was the most important thing for Angela.  
  
'Cause the girl in my mirror  
  
Is cryin' tonight  
  
And there's nothing I can tell her  
  
To make her feel alright'  
  
Absolutely no one understood her like Shawn did. With Shawn, Angela didn't need any cover up, or push up. She never felt more beautiful or secure than the times she spent with Shawn.  
  
'Oh, the girl in my mirror  
  
Is cryin' 'cause of you  
  
And I wish there was something  
  
Something I could do'  
  
And that's why it hurts so much when Shawn decided to take "a break" because of some girl he just met.  
  
'If I could I would tell her  
  
Not to be afraid  
  
The pain that she's feeling  
  
Of sense of loneliness will fade  
  
So dry your tears and rest assured.'  
  
But Angela couldn't stop pretending. She had to go on with this act. To please everybody.  
  
'Love'll find your heart deeper  
  
When she's looking back at me  
  
I know nothin' really works that easily'  
  
Angela heard the door open and Topanga enter quietly.  
  
"Angela." She whispered. "You awake?" Angela didn't answer. A second later the door closed quietly and Topanga was gone.  
  
'Cause the girl in my mirror  
  
Is cryin' tonight  
  
And there's nothing I can tell her  
  
To make her feel alright'  
***  
  
A/N: How BAD does my story suck? Please review with constructive criticism to help me better this story. Please point out my grammar errors too. Should I continue? I mean, I have a plot and all but if you guys don't like it... So sorry this chapter is a bit hasty, I just wanted it up ASAP. I will revise it when I have the time. I was reading some BMW fics to get me in the mood back, but I couldn't understand some stuff. What is Student Union. Who is Rachel and what connections does she have?  
  
The song is "Girl in the mirror" by Britney. 


End file.
